Everything For Those Photos
by Kyuubi04
Summary: Ei guys... What if Fuji manages to get something to really humiliate our beloved Tezuka and Echizen?... Uhoh... Sounds like trouble for me, right?
1. Chapter 1: Blackmail

Kyuubi04: Ei guys! Dis s my first fic so pls b kind………

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and all of its characters.

Everything For Those Photos

Chapter 1: Blackmail

It was a very unusual day for the students of Seishun Gakuen especially to the members of the tennis club. They are very baffled by the scene, which involves their captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, carrying his tennis garments on his right hand and Fuji's bag on his left. All the members of the club were looking at him with confused looks. A vein began to throb upon Tezuka's face when he saw Syusuke Fuji entering the court premises while wearing his sadistic smile.

It was the day of their return after their training camp in a nearby town just outside Tokyo. The camp began almost three weeks after this day. Back then, everything seems normal but just after their return, a sudden change took over their captain and also to the youngest member of the regulars, Ryoma Echizen. Tezuka seemed to have taken a fancy to Fuji for the great sadist have been escaping punishments like running laps and drinking Inui's penal-tea from which he has seemed to have been immune. Echizen, on the other hand, was being polite to Fuji and obeys his sempai's every order like a show dog obeying its master.

'Hey Horio, what's wrong with our captain?' Arai, a second year, said while straining himself from laughing at the strange scene. But before the first year could answer his question, they heard Fuji's voice saying in a fake sweet tone, 'Ne…Buchou…remember we've got a deal.' The sadist was giving his bag to Tezuka who carried it rather reluctantly while muttering, 'Damn you, after I get my hands on that photo of yours, I will make you run a thousand lap around the court.' But Fuji didn't even seem to hear his threat; rather his attention was focused on someone wearing a cap and a smug expression while walking up to him. Well, it's rather a someone who is called the first year genius of Seigaku. Fuji placed an arm around Ryoma's shoulder while saying, 'Ne…Echizen could you please get me something to drink? I'm kinda thirsty at the moment.' The first year muttered, 'Fine, whatever' followed by his favorite phrase, 'Mada mada dane.' Then, he walked away to get Fuji's drink. Both captain and member were having the same train of thoughts while doing Fuji's "requests".

FLASHBACK: (Two days before their return)

They were now ready to sleep. All of the Seigaku regulars were drawing lots to see who's gonna sleep with who for the 19th time during their stay in the camp. Three members for each room were allowed to sleep together in the three remaining areas in the villa. Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Echizen and even Inui were wishin that they won't be that unlucky to sleep with Syusuke Fuji who is renowned for his sadistic ways. After a short while, it was found out that Eiji, Momo and to his shock, Kaidoh too were to sleep together at the room behind the bathroom. Kawamura, Inui and Oishi were to sleep in the smallest room at the porch. Those who were doomed, rather those who were very lucky to sleep in the well-furnished spare room together with Fuji were Tezuka and Echizen.

At the room were Eiji, Momo and Kaidoh were staying, Eiji, who was renowned for his acrobatic tennis play, was being caught between the ARGUMENT of the rivals that were to sleep with him. After trying to stop their babble, Eiji's stamina failed him and he passed out while the other two let the night pass by just babbling about each other's faults. On the other hand, in the porch room, Oishi was arranging his bed when he accidentally asked Kawamura to hold his tennis racket, 'Here Taka-san, please hold this for me…Oops!' 'BURNING! WE NEED TO TAKE SOME REST NOW ALL OF YOU SLEEP!' Kawamura shouted when Oishi took the racket away from him and he reverted back to his calm self. Oishi gave a sigh after that and thought, I hope he didn't wake the whole house. Inui who was giving a reluctant Kawamura his newly brewed "Highly enhancing sleep drink" interrupted his train of thoughts. Oishi was horrified when he realized that Inui too was also trying to give him some so both he and Kawamura went to sleep leaving Inui to gather some data. Meanwhile, on the spare room where the three geniuses were sleeping, Fuji was pleading his companions to sleep, 'Would you two sleep already?' Tezuka and Echizen, both of whom were determined not to sleep unless Fuji sleeps first replied a flat, "no." Fuji sighed but when he noticed that the youngest of them was already dozing off, he began to give off his famous sadistic smile that scared Tezuka out of his wits. Realizing that Tezuka won't be easily defeated, Fuji decided to sleep the night out and the captain followed suit.

After two hours, Tezuka and Echizen were both sleeping soundly when Fuji suddenly opened his eyes and stood up. He took his beloved camera from his bag and placed it in front of him. After doing that, he went up to Tezuka and opened his captain's kimono until it revealed his neat chest. Next, he approached Echizen and brought the first year's pants down. He then carried the young ace and placed him beside their captain making it look like Tezuka was hugging a very cute Ryoma snuggling beside him. He positioned his camera and took at least five shots and then, he returned everything into what they are supposed to be and made it look like as if nothing happened at all.

The next day, all the regulars including Tezuka and Ryoma thinking that they will have a very nice day. The two were triumphantly thinking that Fuji wasn't able to do anything to them. Two days afterwards, when everybody was busy packing up, Fuji ushered Tezuka and Ryoma to a room and showed them the picture. The two were horrorstruck to see them. Tezuka, who was trying not to lose his cool, sat coolly while his face was beginning to darken. Ryoma, on the other hand, was very surprised that his jaw dropped while his eyes were bulging out of its sockets. Fuji was chuckling when he saw their reaction. Ryoma reached out towards the pictures and tore them apart while Fuji said, 'It's okay, I've got at least ten copies of those pictures.' Tezuka then looked up towards Fuji and asked coldly, 'What do you want?' "Why Tezuka dear, I just want you to comply with my requests until the regionals.' Was Fuji's reply. Ryoma's mouth fell and he was about to disagree when he remembered the pictures. So, as a result, Tezuka agreed to carry Fuji's bag while Ryoma was acting as his slave.

END OF FLASHBACK:

The two sighed their heart out when they remembered that cursed night when they were forced to sleep with the great sadist Syusuke Fuji. 'Damn that sadist, he'll pay for this.' The two cursed while continuing to do Fuji's biddings.


	2. Chapter 2: Ryoma's Nightmare Part 1

Kyuubi04: Ei guys…it's me again…Hope you liked my first chappie…and here's the next one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis characters.

Everything For Those Photos 

**Chapter 2: Ryoma's Nightmare**

After the young ace got back and gave Fuji his ordered drink, Ryoma sat down a nearby bench and was utterly horrified to see a towel with the name Tezuka sewed on it. He tried to move away fast but was held frozen on the spot by Tezuka's murderous glare. He tried to walk away but he was only capable of uttering, 'Umm, buchou…I'm very sorry about your towel, so err…I have to go bye.' When he was about to leave, he heard Tezuka's dominant voice saying, 'Echizen twenty laps around the court now.' Echizen gulped and began to argue but seeing that there was no way to escape, he decided to keep his mouth shut and run the laps before his punishment get even worse. Momoshiro was sniggering behind Kaidoh and said to Eiji who was beside him, 'Looks like, buchou slept on the wrong side of the bed…' Eiji nodded and said rather cheerily, 'It seems like buchou is in a foul mood with Ochibi-chan today, nya!' Ryoma heard this and muttered carelessly, 'Mada mada dane…' Tezuka heard this and bellowed, 'Eiji thirty laps now…' Eiji protested, 'But buchou…' 'Make it fifty…' 'What!' 'Sixty…run now or I'll make it a hundred…' Eiji protested in vain and the prospect of running a hundred laps forced him to run the given sixty while Momoshiro said, 'Poor Kikumaru-sempai…' But to his horror, Tezuka walked up to him and said sternly, 'Momoshiro, fifty laps around the court now…' Momo's jaw dropped while Kaidoh smirked. 'Shut up Mamushi…' Momo yelled at Kaidoh while running his fifty laps. The renowned viper decided to walk away lest his captain should make him run too.

When Coach Ryuzaki entered the court, she was very surprised to see the three players running so early. She was holding a paper and walked up to Tezuka and said something to him. The captain nodded and motioned the three regulars to stop running for the moment and listen to their coach's announcement. She cleared her throat and said, 'We will have a practice match tomorrow with the members of Hyotei Gakuen. We will leave early tomorrow and those who will be late will answer to me.' All of the regulars gulped and thought of the number of ways their coach could punish them. 'Now you three…continue running.' Tezuka bellowed. 'Nya…buchou…I'm tired could I stop for a moment?' Eiji yelled but only got an additional ten laps to run around the court. After the three finished their laps, they tried to rest for a moment but it was also the time when Sadaharu Inui came into the scene. He was holding his precious notebook when he said casually, 'Okay, regulars…run thirty laps around the court and those who will finish last will have to drink the penal-tea.' The three gasped and got up as fast as their body could. They tried to catch up with the others, hoping to escape the penal-tea, but it was a shame for they were already tired so the three finished last and all of them were forced to drink Inui's concoction. Momo was first to drink and in an instant, he passed out with Kaidoh muttering, 'May you rest in peace…' Upon hearing this, Momo caught Kaidoh by the collar and strangled him while uttering, 'Who told you that I'm already dead, huh? Mamushi?' Eiji was next in line… Before he took the drink he told Oishi, 'Carry me to the infirmary as soon as possible…' then to Ryoma… 'Ne… Ochibi-chan… Hope you'll be able to take this, nya!' With that, he drank the penal-tea and passed out in an instant. Ryoma, on the other hand, after drinking the concoction, turned purple and made a choking sound before he passed out. Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji and Ryoma were then carried to a nearby bench where the others waited for them to wake up.

After a quick rest, Inui said that there will be a practice match against all regulars to see whether their stamina will stand. First set is Momo and Kaidoh; and it turns out that it was a tie. Next was Eiji and Oishi but before they could even start Eiji's stamina gave way and he passed out again. Third was Ryoma and Fuji… when their match was about to start, Fuji saw that Ryoma was going to use the twist serve so he flashed something that caught both Echizen's and Tezuka's attention. This something was a singular photo that made captain and member gulp. Tezuka ran towards Fuji shouting, 'Fuji stop it!' Ryoma tried to stop the ball but he already hit it so he can only watch in horror for what's about to happen.

Momo and Kaidoh both gasped when they saw their captain being hit by Ryoma's serve. Oishi, on the other hand, gaped when he saw that Tezuka was hit exactly on his glasses. The mother of Seigaku ran towards their captain but before he could approach Tezuka, the vice-captain heard Kunimitsu Tezuka yell for the first time out of pure anger, 'EEEEECCCCCHHHHHIIIIIZZZZZEEEEENNNNN! A HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE COURT NOW!' Every member of the tennis club including coach Ryuuzaki was utterly shocked to hear Tezuka's yells. Ryoma sweat-dropped and tried to walk away when he saw his captain's death glare. He gulped and run slowly while taking side glances at Tezuka who was still furious of what happened. Ryoma murmured to himself, 'I am so dead…' Momoshiro step out of the court together with Eiji who was now back to his energetic self. The two burst out laughing their head off. 'Echizen sure is dead…' Momo said, 'Nya, Ochibi-chan hadn't even said his death wish before he hit buchou's glasses, nya……' Eiji added. Oishi came out to call them and said, 'Echizen's nightmare practice is up, don't you want to see it.' With that Oishi sighed, Momo grinned and Eiji cheered, 'Nya, Oh good!' 'Come on! I want to see Echizen!' Momo called the golden pair while walking back to the court just to see Echizen's nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3: Ryoma's Nightmare Part 2

Hi there... Gomen! Sorry for the late update... I think it's been ages... hehe...

Chapter 3: Ryoma's Nightmare Part 2

As Eiji, Momo and Oishi return inside the court, Echizen was cursing inwardly due to the punishment that he had just earned out of a pure mistake. It was already midday when Echizen finished his hundred-lap run. He was trying to catch his breath when Tezuka approached him while holding two baskets. He spoke coolly, "Echizen, since you're a freshman, you too, must do your ball-picking duties." Ryoma looked at him incredulously and said, "But Buchou, I've got a practice match with Momo-sempai..." He tried to protest but in vain because the captain said resolutely, "That can wait, can't you see that there are so many balls scattered around the court?" The young prodigy sighed and muttered, "Mada mada dane." He took the baskets from Tezuka and began to pick the scattered balls idly. He was almost than when Tezuka 'accidentally' knocked over the baskets making the balls loose once again. The other members of the tennis club saw this and sweat-dropped. They thanked their lucky stars that Tezuka asn't angry with them. Ryoma's eyes bulged while looking at the scattered balls. He looked up and saw Tezuka's eyes glint with malice while the captain said, "Oops, gomen ne, my foot must have slipped. It seems to me that you have to pick them up once again, Echizen." Ryoma bent down to collect the ball when he caught a glimpse of Fuji while wearing his sadistic smile. Bearing that image in mind, the young ace increased his paced while slowly moving the baskets out of Tezuka's reach.As soon as he was finished, Momoshiro approached Echizen and asked, "Ne, Echizen, shall we begin our match?" But, alas, before he could answer, the two regulars heard Tezuka spoke, "Momoshiro, 10 laps now for disturbing Echizen. Echizen, run 50 laps around the campus for your intesive training." When Momo heard this, he instantly obeyed while giving Ryoma a 'good luck' look. Ryoma, on the other hand, jaw-dropped when he heard Tezuka's command. _Is buchou mad? 50 laps around the campus, that's impossible! I would be dead before I finish that_, Ryoma thought while thinking whether he should or should not obey the order. Tezuka took his silence as a protest so he doubled Ryoma's 'training regime'. The young prince gaped but thanks to a kind tensai, he decided to begin his run before his captain can add some more laps.

After that, Tezuka seemed to have recovered his composure and went back to his usual subtle self. The other members of the team sighed in relief, thinking that at least that was over. Ryoma, on the other hand, was cursing inwardly. He would forever hate this day... Practice went on as usual but with the exception of Echizen who was still doing his "training". He was only halfway through but he could feel that his body was already falling apart.

It was already 5:30 in the afternoon and Ryoma still had 3 laps left. He was continuously gasping for breathe and the worst of it all, Tezuka had stayed after practice just to watch over him. _Damn it all, why does Buchou keep on picking on me. I haven't even done anything wrong with him. _Ryoma said but just after the thought crossed his mind, he remembered the the incident with Tezuka's glasses and towel. He gulped and resigned himself to the fact that he had to finish those dratted laps. Upon seeing Ryoma's weakened body, Tezuka grinned (I know wierd) and decided to leave Ryoma to himself. The only thing Echizen did not even notice that Tezuka left so he continued to run when...

'Saa... echizen-kun, you sure look beat...'

'Fu..ji...sem...pai...?'

'Here you go...' the tensai said while carrying Ryoma towards the door of the Echizen Residence. But to Ryoma's distaste...

'Hoi, Seishuhen. why are you la...' Nanjiroh wasn't capable of continuing because what he saw shocked him so...

'Konnichiwa, Echizen-san, I've brought your son home...'

'Ah, o-k-a-y...' Nanjiroh fumbled while Fuji flashed him a bright smile. Fuji began to converse with Nanjiroh who was feeling a bit uneasy. Ryoma, on the other hand, fainted due to extreme fatigue and it's only a good thing that he did for something fishy might be in the brew...

----------------------------------------------

Ei, sorry for the late update...

I know that this chappie is short but please review...


	4. Chapter 4:Unplanned Partnership

Konnichiwa minna-san!!!!

It's me again……

Finally, an update…….

So, please read and review…………..

--x—x—x—x—

Everything For Those Photos

Chapter 4: Unplanned Partnership

Ryoma opened his eyes to discover that it was already morning. He stared hard at his alarm clock before he realized that he'll be late for morning practice if he continued to stay on his bed. He jumped from the bed and quickly prepared for his departure. He ate his breakfast at breakneck speed that he almost choked. He sped out of his house when he was met not by Momo but by one of his sempais. (guess who????). He was so shocked that he stopped in his tracks before he even collided with the smiling figure of our favorite tensai.

'Fuji-sempai… doushite koko ni?' (is my sentence right?) He asked in bewilderment.

Fuji smiled at him and said, 'Saa… Nanjiroh-san said that it's alright for me to pick my dear slave.' Upon hearing this, Ryoma glared back towards his house hoping that his oyaji would feel the heat of his anger. He is so damn pissed off. (Actually, he told Nanjiroh something different from what he told his kouhai.)

'Maa… Ike, Ryoma-kun.' The tensai said this in a sing-song voice that irritated the first-year more than ever. He wanted to argue with his senior but knowing from experience nothing good would ever result from it. So, he sighed in defeat and followed his sempai towards the school.

---------------------------------

After a short while...

Momoshiro came to his kouhai's house for their usual routine but to his dismay, he learned from Nanako that Echizen had already left with another of his sempais. He was actually surprised that a senior picked his kouhai but the real puzzle for him was who.

He scratched his head and left quickly, not wanting to miss morning practice which will only make his buchou tell him to run laps or worse, his Inui-sempai might get the idea to make him drink one of those horrid juices.

-------------------------------

At the tennis courts...

Ryoma, Fuji and Momo made it on time and was spared from the punishment.

Eiji was surprised to see Fuji came later than usual seeing that he's always early. He was more confused to see his friend with his Ochibi tagging along with him. Don't get him wrong, he likes Oishi but his Ochibi was so cute too. He was already a step away from asking Fuji his question when Tezuka interrupted everyone from their daily exercise.

Tezuka was called by Ryuzaki-sensei into her office and told him that she be giving a special announcement so he was asked to get everyone's attention. He called out, 'Minna, Ryuzaki-sensei has something to say.' This caught everybody's notice since it was rare for their coach to announce something personally.

Ryuzaki-sensei coughed and said, 'I just received a request from Hyotei Gakuen's Coach Sakaki. He is requesting for a friendly match against our team tomorrow. I, of course, agreed. -- cheers erupted from the crowd -- Here's the line up for the players. Doubles two - Tezuka and Echizen -- Both players stared incredulously towards their coach then Tezuka glared silently at the freshman while Ryoma lowered his cap --' The two players failed to listen to their coach because they were so caught up with their own thoughts.

Here's the line-up:

Singles 1: Fuji Syuusuke

Singles 2: Momoshiro Takeshi

Singles 3: Kawamura Takashi

Doubles 1: Kikumaru Eiji

Oishi Syuichirou

Doubles 2: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Echizen Ryoma

Doubles 2: Inui Sadaharu

(Alternate) Kaidoh Kaoru

Coach Ryuzaki was rather dubious with the line-up so she arranged for Kaidoh and Inui to take the place of Tezuka and Ryoma in case anything goes awry. She actually wanted to put Tezuka and Ryoma in Singles 1 and 2 respectively but due to the request of a certain tensai, she could only agree. She didn't know how this very same tensai gets away with it since she was the coach but since her instincts told her to comply, she decided not to give it much more thought. But what's bothering her was, what would Fuji gain from this?

-----------------------------------------------

Tezuka was silently fuming, trying to maintain his composure as captain. Everybody was really surprised when they heard that he'll be playing doubles with none other than their first year prodigy. He was quite irriated because his instincts were telling him that Fuji had something to do with this set-up. He decided to make the others run laps to make them cease their blabbering.

---------------------------------------------

Ryoma, on the other hand, was terrified. He knew that something horrific would happen today, all thanks to the hints of a certain sempai, but not this.

_Why do I have to be paired up with buchou????????????????????? First, those shameful photos now this. Fuji-sempai is sooooooooo evil..._

He wanted to cry out loud but resigned himself into saying his favorite catch phrase...'Mada mada dane.'

He actually wanted to protest against the line-up but it seems that Fuji realized this so...

Flashback:

While they were walking towards the school ground, Fuji stopped Ryoma and said,

'Saa... Ryoma-kun, could you kindly keep quiet and prevent yourself from unnecessary protests during practice.'

'Doushite, sempai?' He answered but Fuji didn't reply. The tensai only flashed a photographed and that made the freshman nod meekly.

End of Flashback.

He actually couldn't risk making his sempai reveal those embarrassing pictures with him and his buchou huddled in a very compromising position.

He sighed sadly and began to ran laps knowing that their captain was certainly trying to stop the chattering of the other members of the club. He only knew to well, that Tezuka would never question what an adult would say especially their coach's words.

He sighed and wished that he could skip tomorrow's game.

--x--x--x--x--x--

sorry for the late update,

any comments are accepted even some flames but please do review.


	5. Chapter 5: Hyotei's Confusion

Kyuubi04: Konnichiwa Minna-san…… I'm alive again, hehe…. I lost my internet connection for over a month so I couldn't write this next chappie… I hope you'll like it…

Now, on with the chapter….

Chapter 5: Hyotei's Confusion

Ryoma dreaded this day. He really did hope and prayed that he'll be able to sleep the whole day out but no… and a big NO at that…. His annoying father had learned of he practice match from that nosy reporter – Inoue was it? – and decided to wake him up for him to be able to attend. And that damned Fuji-sempai thought it best to "remind" him of this day's event. _This day couldn't get worse than it is now unless Fuji-sempai still has something up his sleeve. _Ryoma thought dryly while preparing himself.

Upon opening the door of his house, he was not surprise to see Momoshiro waiting for him.

'Oi, Echizen, how come you didn't wait for me yesterday when you usually grumble when I don't show up?' the spiky-haired player questioned his kouhai, curious about the answer.

Ryoma grumbled something like, 'Because a certain sadist showed up and dragged me,' in response.

Momo became more curious and pestered him with more questions while they were riding towards school on Momo's bike.

'Sadist? Are you talking about Fuji-sempai?'

'Why did he pick you up?'

'Is there something going on between you two?'

'I didn't know that you swing that way, Echizen?'

This last question ticked Ryoma off and he finally muttered darkly,

'Urusai, Momo-sempai.'

Momo was about to say something when he stopped after receiving a death glare from his kouhai………………………

At the Tezuka household…

Kunimitsu Tezuka was thinking about skipping school today but couldn't come up with a valid excuse to do so. He sighed and thought darkly to himself, _What is Fuji up to? I can't believe that I am about to play doubles today? –sigh-- I just hope that nothing goes wrong._ With that, he bid his family good bye and walked towards school.

On his way, he was met by Oishi and Eiji who were talking about the day's event. Much to his chagrin, Eiji greeted him with a, 'Nya, Tezuka, are you really going to play doubles?'

'Hai.' He answered in a clipped tone.

Oishi noticed Tezuka's discomfort and decided to drag his partner away from their buchou.

Tezuka gave the mother of Seigaku a grateful nod and proceeded towards the courts chanting several prayers to keep him sane for the whole day.

At the courts…

Ryuzaki-sensei gathered everyone and made them stand in columns of four, the regulars up front. They are waiting for the Hyotei team to arrive and were surprised to see them coming out a black limo.

_Where do they think their going, I party? _Every non-regular thought while the rest were unfazed by the other team's action.

Coach Sakaki led his team, followed by the ever glamorous Atobe – sorry I just like him that's all, after all I'm like him hehe…- and the rest of the Hyotei regulars.

'I apologize for our lateness, Ryuzaki-san.' Coach Sakaki said while giving a courteous bow.

'It's alright,' Coach Ryuzaki replied and waved the apology aside.

On the other hand….

Atobe smiled arrogantly towards Tezuka before he spoke, 'At last, I'll be able to pit my skills against you, ne Tezuka?'

'Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not playing Singles.' Tezuka replied quietly hoping that no further questions would arise but the odds were against him so,

'Nani!!! Not playing Singles??? Are you saying that you're not going to participate at all???' Atobe burst out not caring if part of his dignified self goes down the drain..

'Urusai Monkey King!! Buchou said that his not playing Singles but that doesn't mean that he's not going to play, Baka Saru.' Ryoma interjected

Before Atobe could reply, the two coaches cleared their throats to announce the match-up for the practice game of the day.

Here it is:

Singles 1 Fuji Syuusuke vs Atobe Keigo

Singles 2 Momoshiro Takeshi vs Kabaji Munehiro

Singles 3 Kawamura Takashi vs Akutagawa Jirou

Doubles 1 Eiji-Oishi vs Oshitari-Mukahi

Doubles 2 Tezuka-Echizen vs Ohtori-Shishido

Alternate Inui-Kaidoh vs Taki-Hiyoshi (a/n Taki is a former regular, I just want it to become a fair match-up)

After learning the match-up, all Hyotei players gasped in confusion especially Atobe who never thought this would happen.

'See, I told you so, Monkey King..' Ryoma replied with a smirk that covered his internal nervousness about this match-up.

Yuushi was about to ask something when Fuji entered and said with that ever-present smile of his, 'Ne, Tezuka could please get my water bottle? I'm kinda thirsty today.'

Every Hyotei player thought that Tezuka would disagree seeing that he is the captain and such commands should not be given to someone with such position, but to their shock, Tezuka gave a defeated sigh and went away to get the said item.

All of Hyotei, Coach Sakaki included, thought shocked _What has the world gone too???? Tezuka is playing doubles and is paired up with Echizen and now, this??????? What's going on???_

That's all for now folks……. It's kinda short I know but It's not my fault……

Can some of you give me an idea as to the pairing????

Do you want a

TezuRyo –

FujiRyo –

TezuFuji –

TezuFujiRyo –

No Pairing –

Please give me some answers so I can fix it up…..

Anyway thanks for those who reviewed….

Thanks to G0.0dbye-days for correcting me about chapter 4, I've edit that part already.

To c00kiesNm1lk, don't worry there's more to come, cause I'm purely evil as well as a Fuji-lover………….

To Alaine, actually Tezuka has no choice, he's being blackmailed remember, tnx for the review anyway….

And to the other reviewers like shiki1696, HoshiHikari, suzsan, BlackRosex, 1FujiEijiLVR, RuByMoOn17, xXxOWARIxXx, Red Kitsune Flames, yaelifivefour, and DemonGirl13… Thanks again…..please keep on reviewing…

Also Please read my other stories as well………………..

See ya in another ten thousand years….. hehe….. bye-bye for now…………………


	6. Chapter 6: Doubles Trouble

Konnichiwa, minna-san….

I'm back and here's the continuation for this fic….

I just hope that you'd like it…

Everything for Those Photos

Chapter 6: Doubles Trouble

After they recovered from their initial shock, the Hyotie team finally returned to their normal state of mind and began their own preparations for their upcoming match.

Choutaro was having second thoughts about this match-up. He was actually afraid to face Tezuka in a match. Poor guy, if only he knew what's about to come, he'd wish that he didn't take any part into this.

Shishido, on the other hand, was very much excited about the match. To think that he would be able to go against two of the best players in the prefecture, he was actually expecting to have a great match.

Meanwhile, Atobe was fuming. Not only would he be incapable of going against Tezuka, he also would have to endure the fact that his opponent would be Fuji Syuusuke, resident sadist of Seishun Gakuen, (not that he knows about that)… He tried to protest but Ryuzaki-sensei had put her foot down and said that the line-up is already made final so there's no point in taking it back.

-x-x-x-

Now let's look into the preparations of the newly-born doubles pair…

Echizen, was trying to calm his nerves so that he'd be able to make it through the upcoming much but was failing miserably. His hands were shaking not in anticipation like it usually does but in anxiety. He didn't know what his Fuji-sempai had planned but he knew for sure that it would embarrass him to death. He sighed and took out his book "Doubles for Beginners" and began to read it just for safety precautions.

Kunimitsu Tezuka, the ever-so-stoic captain of Seishun Gakuen's tennis team, is having the greatest migraine ever. He knew that he could play doubles but that doesn't mean that he wants to do so right now and with Echizen as his partner. _What did I do to deserve this?_ He asked himself while bending to retie his shoelace. He began to methodically warm-up and to reassure himself that his in good shape for this match. He kept on glancing towards the direction of a certain tensai and tried to decipher his plans but in vain, he couldn't think or even imagine what sinister plan Fuji had cooked up just for his fun. He sighed thrice, one in irritation, another in exasperation and a third for defeat. Cursing his luck, he picked up his racquet and stepped into the court just to be followed by Ryoma who kept his cap lowered enough to cover his face.

Fuji, was very happy, very happy indeed. He was having too much fun especially today. He couldn't hold his glee for he was imagining the different reactions that his favorite captain and kouhai would make. Also, this wasn't really a plan to embarrass them but he just couldn't help but make things a little bit interesting for him so why not take advantage of it. He stood up and walked towards the area where both Tezuka and Echizen could see him. He was a very, very happy man…

-x-x-x-

The Match…

Both doubles pair had entered the court. No one noticed that Fuji took out his beloved camera out so no one made a fuss about it.

The reporters, Inoue and Chiba, got there just in time to see Choutaro begin the match with his powerful Scud Serve. Tezuka received the serve with ease and returned it with a greater force towards Shishido whose racquet flew out of his hands.

15-0

Choutaro once again used his Scud Serve and this time, Echizen returned it straight back towards Ohtori. Both pairs rallied for about four minutes and the point was again taken by Seigaku.

30-0

Another serve was made and another point was taken by Seigaku.

40-0

The last serve to end their service game was made once again by Choutaro and Tezuka caught it just in time before they lost a point.

1-0

The game was heating up in favor of Seigaku. Everyone on the Seigaku team was relieved to see that at least Echizen and their Buchou were getting along just fine but somehow they can still feel a tiny sense of apprehension that made their skins tingle in fear.

They had finally reached its match point with Hyotei having won at least three games against the Seigaku pair. Fortunately for them, Fuji had now initiated his plan.

He made a move that caught Ryoma's attention while he was preparing for the final smash. The young prodigy saw a piece of paper that looked like a simple photograph. Fuji "accidentally" lost his grip and managed to make the picture fly from his hand. Ryoma needed only to see a glimpse of Tezuka's face on the photograph to realize what it was. He stopped his movement while in mid-air and finally lost his balance as well as the point.

_Game Hyotei Ohtori-Shishido pair 4-5_

The referee announced while the other expectators were still shocked at what had occurred. Tezuka gave him a reassuring nod and prepared to serve. This time, he caught sight of another picture in Fuji's hand. The tensai was calmly using it as a fan when the stoic teenager had a glimpse of Echizen's green hair. He failed to realize that he had already released the ball and managed to ruin their whole service game by making too many faults.

_Game Hyotei Ohtori-Shishido pair 5-5_

By now, everyone was slack-jawed. They were dumbfounded to see, for the very first time ever, Tezuka make a mistake especially during his service game.

_What the hell is going on with these two?????_ Everyone asked in their mind, Choutaro and Shishido especially. They were rather thankful for winning the games but to win like this, it's humiliating.

Echizen and Tezuka glared towards Fuji who, by the way, was unfazed by the turn of events.

The two tried to recover their ground but unfortunately, they already lost much of their focus to even play decently. Therefore, much to their dismay, they actually lost their match.

_Winner Hyotei Ohtori-Shishido pair 7-5_

Both pairs returned to their respective teams, both with different reactions towards the results of the match.

-x-x-x-

In Hyotei

'What the well was that?' Shishido cried out loud…

'Anou… Shishido-san, I believe it's better not to be so aggravated. It's not their fault… or ours.' Choutaro tried to chastise his partner without success.

This time before Atobe could even react, Oshitari Yuushi spoke with a quiet firmness in his voice.

'I believe that the result of your match is all due to Fuji Syuusuke.'

'And what makes you say that, Oshitari?' Shishido grumbled

'I just noticed a little while ago that Fuji was flashing some photographs towards Echizen and Tezuka. I think that what was in the picture was what made them lose their concentration.' He explained non-chalantly.

The others nodded, understanding his explanation plainly.

Atobe, on the other hand, went into raging mode and began to chant, 'Ore-sama cannot approve of this… It was my chance to pit my strength against Tezuka and now I have to see my rival lose because of his own teammate…(and so goes his rant)'

-x-x-x-

In Seigaku

'What the hell just happened to you two?' Ryuzaki-sensei was shouting her head off towards Echizen and also towards Tezuka.

_Damn, I just couldn't tell about Fuji-sempai or those photos would come out. Now, what do I do?_ Ryoma asked himself while zoning out his Coach's voice.

_Shit, what am I supposed to say… Gomen sensei, we lost the game because that damn sadist for a tensai showed up with a very compromising picture of me and Echizen… Not likely…_ Tezuka began sorting out some plausible excuse for their lost but nothing came out.

As the two players were about to confess about everything, even at the risk of humiliation, Fuji stepped in with his never-ending smile,

'Ara… What a shame… You two were just doing quite fine…' He was saying is while taking out two pictures from his jersey pocket.

Echizen and Tezuka was horrified by the sight, _Oh no, please don't…_ The two chanted in their minds.

'I was actually about to give these to you as a present once you win but I guess I'll just have to keep it.' Fuji continued.

The sadistic tensai smiled at the two of them and showed them the pictures.

The first picture was of Tezuka and Fuji in their uniform, standing side-by-side.

The second photo was of Ryoma and Momoshiro while eating sushi at Kawamura's sushi shop.

The only thoughts that ran through both their minds was, _We've been had!!!!_

-x-x-x-

Sorry for a very short chapter…

Just tell me if you don't like it so I could improve…

Anyways, reviews of any kind are very much appreciated so Read and Review.

Before I forgot, If you are wondering why they didn't notice the difference in the pictures, here's why:

1. Both of them were far away from Fuji to fully analyze the picture so they can only catch a glimpse of it.

2. In the first picture, Ryoma only saw Tezuka's face so he assumed that it was their picture.

3. In Tezuka's case, he only saw Ryoma's hair and nothing else so thinking that since Ryoma is considerably smaller than him and the position that he remembers that they were in, I guess it is quite plausible for him to make a mistake about the contents of the picture. Also, in this story, the only green-haired guy that he knew is Echizen.

I hope that you'll be satisfied with these explanations…

Once again, I'm your ever so lazy author, Kyuubi04… signing off…

Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7: Rising Tension

Everything For Those Photos

Chapter 7: Rising Tension

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After the disastrous doubles match, the practice game resumed with a very depressing air. The rest of the regulars were avoiding Tezuka and Echizen. They didn't want to feel the brunt of their ire. They couldn't even understand the reason for their sudden change in attitude. They were all wondering, _What's wrong with those two? Ever since Fuji/Fuji-sempai showed them those pictures, they began acting like rabid dogs to anyone who approach them._

Speaking of the two, Tezuka was on the verge of fully losing his composure while Echizen was very much pissed. Both players hated losing especially if it wasn't their fault that they lost. Brooding over their humiliating match, the two released some dark aura making the air around the Seigaku team quite gloomy.

As a matter of fact, the only one enjoying the day was Fuji himself. He was keeping a calm face but deep inside, he was cackling hysterically at the fact that the two most intelligent people in the team weren't even able to realize that he can't bring those pictures public because he'd lose his leverage over them. Really, it was just so damn hilarious.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the Hyotei group, Atobe was still ranting about who knows what while the rest of the Hyotei regulars were contemplating the fact that Fuji had some sort of power over the two tennis prodigies.

Oshitari was actually awed by the tensai's abilities. He really wanted to have a similar sort of power over his team since they annoyed him so much at times, especially Atobe who was such a drama-queen.

On the other hand, Shishido and Ohtori were unsatisfied with their game, rather Shishido was fuming about the idea that they only won because their opponents weren't able to play well while his partner was consoling him albeit futilely.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After this short interlude, the matches resumed as scheduled.

The Golden Pair won their match against Mukahi and Oshitari with the score of 6-4.

Kawamura lost to Jirou with as score of 3-6.

Momo won over Kabaji in a tie break.

Fuji won against Atobe with as score of 7-5 since the latter couldn't seem to stop himself from ranting about not being able to play against Tezuka.

All in all, Seigaku won 3-2 against Hyotei. The regulars supposed that they should be enjoying their win but, somehow, with two of them in a vile mood, they couldn't even raise their party spirit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Outside the courts, Oshitari followed the leaving Fuji and said, "Fuji, can you tell me how you managed to subdue two intimidating players like Tezuka and Echizen?"

Fuji looked at him and frowned, "Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about Oshitari-san."

"Come now, I saw you flashing something to the two of them during the first match."

"Really, I can't seem to remember doing something like that."

"Fine, it's alright if you don't want to tell me but could you at least give me some advice on how to control my circus team in the same way that you control yours?" The Hyotei tensai pleaded.

Fuji thought for a moment before giving a wide smile before nodding, "It seems that we can actually get alongl, Oshitari-san. I guess I'll see you later outside of school. Well, I'll be going to our locker room for a bit."

The other boy gave a nod and returned to the courts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, during their absence, the regulars of both team suddenly felt some sort of dread. However, they all pushed it off as just an after-effect of the matches, excluding two players who saw the two tensais leaving the court simultaneously even through their brooding.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, that's all for today.

I hope that you'll like it...

I know that it's bit too short but I can't help it...

I can't seem to find the proper way to express my ideas about the other matches so I left them out of the story...

Ja ne

Your very lazy author, Kyuubi04

p.s. I'm just actually busy updating two of my other stories....


End file.
